A Shoot Mission
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Shaw calls the group together for a mission. The details are vague, but they've always got each others backs. Takes place post series finale. SHOOT pairing. Slightly AU in that everyone survives the finale.


A Shoot Mission

Rating: T

Summary: Shaw calls the group together for a mission. The details are vague, but they've always got each others backs.

A/N: Set sometime after the series concludes. Slightly AU since in my version everyone survives in the end. What can I say? I just like happy endings. This is strictly a ONE SHOT, so don't get any ideas. I need to finish the other fics I have going before I can commit myself to something new.

* * *

Shaw drew in a nervous breath. Although this was her plan from start to finish, there were still quite a few things that could go wrong with the mission. For her own peace of mind, she'd shown up almost 45 minutes before she needed to, but now she was thinking that she shouldn't have. Too much time for her to second guess herself. She worked best under pressure and without time to over plan.

This was the first mission she'd been on in a long time that she'd forgone a weapon. No, for this to work, she needed to be unarmed. After all, courthouses were secure buildings. She didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to herself, or to the team that would be joining her soon. She glanced at her watch. Actually, any time now. John tended towards the early side, and Finch was always one for punctuality. Fusco she wasn't so sure of, but she knew she could count on him to be here.

John and Harold came in together, Bear in tow. She knew he was confused about the need to bring the dog along, but he hadn't questioned her vague request, and she knew he trusted her enough to never ask for details she hadn't already provided.

In all honesty, she hadn't given them any details at all, aside from a location, and a time. She had stressed the importance of it, and that had been enough for John and Finch. Fusco grumbled about having to make excuses again to get away from the precinct, but Shaw could tell they were only his normal token arguments and that he would be there to have her back.

"Are you going to loop us in now?" John asked, standing next to Shaw.

"When our last arrivals get here, sure." she said back, keeping an eye on the door.

It wasn't more than a few minutes later when she saw Lionel stride through the door, followed closely by Gen. They came to join the group.

"So what is this collection of people here to do, Shaw?" John asked inquisitively.

"She got the whole group of us together, at the courthouse, and insisted we bring the dog," Lionel shrugged. "I think it's pretty obvious. She's marrying the dog."

Shaw narrowed her eyes at him. "Considering Bear is my favorite out of all of you, that's not a bad idea. But, no. We aren't here so I can marry Bear."

"No, that honor goes to me," a new voice says gleefully from behind her. Shaw spun around, looking at Root.

"I thought we'd agreed to keep this casual," she growled, taking in Root's choice in outfits. Her hair was pulled back, white white flowers braided into it. She'd donned a short, white dress, and in her hands she held a bouquet of some yellow flowers. Shaw had never understood the appeal of flowers, but she had to admit, in Root's hands, they seemed more beautiful somehow.

"No, you said you wanted to 'keep it casual' and I didn't agree or disagree. A girl only gets married once, Sam." She said playfully, her eyes bright with happiness.

Lionel snorted from behind Shaw and she gave him a look

"No comments. You guys are the closest to family or friends or whatever that I've ever had. I figure that means you should probably be at my wedding."

"You and cocoa puffs? Getting hitched? She must have had to wear you down for months," Fusco hypothesized.

"This was all Sam's idea, actually. We decided last night." Root interjected happily. Shaw shrugged.

"At least this way I have some tangible hold on her. I know it's just a piece of paper, but if I didn't do something, she'd have run off with her precious God."

"Nah," Root responded airily. "But I will run off with you right after this. She's coming too, though." 

"Worst threesome of my life," Shaw muttered under her breath so only Root could hear her. She laughed happily.

"Groves and Shaw?" A clerk called over from the desk. "We're ready for you." Shaw let everyone go ahead of her, and stayed back to speak to Gen.

"You once told me that you knew I could feel, that I had emotions but they were dialed down. You were right, kid," Shaw confessed quietly. "I just had to find the right person who could turn them up."

"And you did." Gen said to her with a smile.

"I did. I thought maybe you'd want to be here for it."

"I'm glad you invited me." Gen hugged her on impulse. Shaw stiffened, but then hugged the girl back.

"C'mon, they're waiting for you," Gen broke their contact to push Shaw towards her waiting family. Towards Root, who waited with her arm outstretched, ready to take her hand. They made their way together to stand in front of the judge, who looked over their paperwork quickly.

"Samantha Groves? And Sameen Shaw?"

"Present." Root smiled.

"Yeah, that's us," Shaw agreed.

"ID's?" He asked. Root handed both over without comment. The Machine really did think of everything, Shaw thought. She hadn't had an ID with her actual name and information on it in years.

"You two come today under your own free will to be married by this court?" He asked, his tone harried.

"We do."

"Do you have vows you'd like to recite?"

"Yes," Root said. Shaw looked at her in alarm.

"You wrote vows?"

"Of course sweetie. Just in case."

"Go ahead," The judge said, leaning back.

"Sameen, the first time I met you, I knew there was something special about you. And every moment we spent since then, in every situation we managed to get into and back out of again, it just proved to me that you were the right choice. Maybe a little unconventional, but somehow, it works for us. I love you, Sameen." The judge nodded, and motioned to Shaw.

"We go together like a four alarm fire at an oil refinery. So I guess we'd better be prepared for whatever comes along," Shaw said. Root laughed. It was short, to the point, and completely her. They turned back to the judge expectantly.

"By the great state of New York, I pronounce you married."

Root's smile was radiant, and Shaw couldn't resist answering it with one of her own, although she'd been determined not to get emotional. When Root kissed her, she forgot all about her promises to herself, and simply enjoyed the moment. They finally parted when the judge cleared his throat pointedly.

"I'll need you both to sign here." They did so hastily, and then Shaw pulled something out of her pocket. A small box. She opened it, and Root gasped. It was a small, discrete, but breathtakingly beautiful diamond ring. Shaw took it out, and slid it onto Root's trembling finger.

"I'm the jealous type. Don't want any of those unsavory characters you hang out with thinking they can run off with you." Shaw said by way of explanation.

"I already told you, the only one I want to run off with is you. Right now. There's a gorgeous villa waiting for us. 10 days in paradise."

"You booked us a honeymoon?" Shaw said in surprise.

"Yep. So you'll be off the clock. Got that, boss? She's on vacation." She winked at Finch. "She's all mine."

"She's been all yours for quite some time," John interjected. "Since those ten hours in a CIA safehouse with the zip ties. Or so we've all heard too many times." Finch and Fusco mumbled their assent. Root just laughed at Shaw's clear embarrassment.

"Alright, shut it."

"Sorry, my wife here is forgetting her manners. Thank you all for coming, we appreciate it," Root said with her hand gentle on Shaw's arm. Shaw's spirits lifted instantly when the phrase 'my wife' came out of Root's mouth. "Anyway, our plane leaves in an hour. And we might have a small matter to take care of on the way."

Shaw lifted one eyebrow.

"You didn't think She would send us on a vacation for ten days without a little action, did you?"

"I was thinking we we could probably have handled the action just the two of us, but I'm always up for a little side work."

Root smiled at that. She looked over at their friends briefly and considered for a moment. She reached her flowers out to Fusco. He took them, looking perplexed. She shrugged. "Maybe you'll get lucky if you take the bouquet." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks. I hope you two nuts enjoy your vacation." He turned towards the door. "C'mon kid. I'll take you back to school." Gen followed him out with a smile to Shaw, which she returned.

"Congratulations," Finch offered. "We'll see you in two weeks."

"Just ten days, Finch," Shaw argued.

"I think you've earned an extra few days."

"Bear will miss you," John added. The dog in question gave a low whine, tilting his head at Shaw.

"I'll miss him too."

John nodded, and left with the dog.

"Well Mrs. Shaw, guess we should get a move on." Shaw said.

"As if! I think Mrs. Root sounds better."

They were still still arguing as they left the courthouse, arm in arm, on their way to their next adventure.


End file.
